


Se llama Bésame y sabe a fresa [AsaKisu]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Free!
Genre: Asakisu, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: "Era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida y nadie parecía percatarse de eso".





	Se llama Bésame y sabe a fresa [AsaKisu]

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí el año pasado como parte del kinktober 2018, en el día 21. Food play (juego con comida), y ya la había posteado aquí, pero borré la anterior, así que aquí está otra vez, pero beteada (espero).

Asahi estaba seguro de que Kisumi era dulce, pero no tenía idea de hasta qué punto.

Tokio podría fácilmente prestarle sus llamas al infierno durante el verano, así que no era raro que su hermana hiciera paletas de hielo para él y sus amigos. Después de todo, son clientes habituales. Ella decidió experimentar con los sabores ésta vez, hacerlos un poco más _gourmet_; anunciarlos en éstas épocas de calor atraería clientes.

Makoto tomó una paleta de mango con durazno, Haru una de moras azules, Kisumi una de fresas con crema y él una de uva.

Estaban deliciosas. El calor así era más llevadero para Makoto, Haru y Kisumi. Para Asahi era el infierno.

Kisumi, sentado frente a él, paseaba meticulosamente su lengua sobre la rosa paleta. Se detenía por ratos, saboreando en sus labios rojos el dulzor de la paleta. Al comenzar a escurrir de nuevo, lamía desde la base hasta la punta. Lo miraba a los ojos de vez en cuanto, mientas sus amigos estaban inmersos en una conversación que desde hace rato le era ajena.

Su quijada caía libre y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida y nadie parecía percatarse de eso.

"_Oye, cómete tu paleta, está escurriendo_" le dijo su hermana, ignorando que sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle en cierta zona anatómica. Su cara estaba casi tan roja como su cabello.

Tomó una servilleta para limpiar el desastre que había hecho sobre la mesa y sus manos, pero aún estaba pegajoso. Se terminó la paleta a mordidas, prefiriendo un cerebro congelado a ser incitado al seguir viendo a Kisumi dar tal show en frente de todos. "_Voy a lavarme las manos_" dijo con calma, pero las zancadas que daba para salir del lugar contradecían el tono de sus palabras.

Estaba ansioso. Mucho. Se echó agua en la cara después de limpiar sus manos del resto del sabor a uva. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo hacer desaparecer los ojos de Kisumi de su mente, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

Deseó estar a solas con él. El maldito nunca le dijo que podía hacer semejante magia con su boca, e irremediablemente, en su mente ya no era una paleta lo que Kisumi lamía mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Sus labios habían quedado rojos y brillantes. Era demasiado tentador.

Sus "_mmmh, qué delicia_" hacían eco en su cabeza. No pudo evitar mezclar esos sonidos con los que hacía cuando era él y no una paleta lo que lograba que gimiera de gusto. Se aferró al lavabo y suspiró fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, intentando parar el tren de ideas peligrosas que estaba a punto de darse rienda suelta.

Abrió los ojos al cabo de un par de suspiros más. En el reflejo, esos ojos violetas y pelo rosa lo encontraron. "_Tardabas demasiado…_" dijo con su aterciopelada voz, "_así que me mandaron por ti_".

Se giró por mero automatismo, y acercó a su novio tomándolo por las caderas. "_Kisumi_" murmuró sobre sus labios, queriendo decir _kiss me_ en su lugar. Él entendió lo que pedía y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Su lengua salió a explorar el contorno de sus labios, sólo para saborear el dulzor nuevo y a la vez tan natural en ellos. Sabía a fresa.

Kisumi no esperó y tomó el labio superior de Asahi entre los suyos. Las manos de Asahi pasaron de su cintura a su cara, manteniendo el control sobre el beso. Kisumi lo sostenía por los hombros.

"_Asahi_" dijo sobre sus labios "_tenemos que salir ya_" y añadió un beso más.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, lo soltó. Kisumi dijo "_Y también deberíamos ir a mi casa y encargarnos de eso_" señaló a su erección que empezaba a notarse.

"_Es tu culpa_".

"_Me haré responsable_" dijo, con una sonrisa magnífica.

Dios. Era un ángel, se llamaba Bésame y sabía a fresa.

No estaba seguro de poder resistir hasta la casa de su novio para poder volver a probarlo. Por lo menos estaba implícita la promesa de ser testigo de la habilidad de esa lengua.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿No aman a esta pareja? <3


End file.
